


My Word

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where each one became their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Word

The power staff flared to life at the last possible second, exploding the ground at the Flash's feet.

"You can't stop me from finishing my job," the mercenary sang out, her voice sweetly laced with promised menace.

"Doesn't have to be this way, Lady Deathstroke," the yellow-eyed speedster told her, trying to keep her from Senator Drake. No doubt Tim was wishing he'd followed his other father figure right now, instead of going into business and on from there into politics.

"I never break my word." She lunged again, and Bart saw the feint just a shade too late to keep the knife from hurtling at the pinned down senator.


End file.
